shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shells: Chapter 22
Chapter 21: G-11 By: Lvdoomien ___________________________________________________________________ Rear Admiral: Ensign Reginald? Where have you been and where is the rest of your company? Reggie: They're dead, Rear Admiral. Either slaughtered or knocked into the ocean by Aba the Spider. Gregory: Well who are these four with you? Reggie: Pirates, sir. They found me drifting in the water and saved my life. Gregory: Were you hit in the head, Ensign? Reggie: Yes sir, but that's not important right now. These four found me and saved me. Tomas: Yo. Gregory: Arrest these four. Reggie: What?! Wait no! Gregory: Would you like to join them on account of betraying the World Government, Ensign? Reggie: No sir. Tomas: YOU BASTARD!!! Gregory: Shut it pirate! Gregory: So the Spiderweb Pirates attacked your company? Reggie: Not exactly Rear Admiral. Gregory: Then who attacked you? Reggie: Their captain, Aba. Gregory: Just Aba? Do you know why? Reggie: Not exactly, but I know that before Aba came aboard I heard people yelling on Aba's ship the Oro Web. They were yelling to go below deck and to hide, then we all heard the most insane and homicidal scream we had ever heard. Gregory: From Aba? Reggie: Yes, after the scream we saw something flying through the air. We thought it was a cannonball but it wasn't. It was Aba, tranformed by his devil fruit the Mushi Mushi no Mi; Model Brown Recluse. He was a hybrid monstrosity and he was insane. Gregory: So if Aba is insane like you say, are you saying he had some kind of mental episode? Reggie: yes, I think it has to do with marines too. Gregory: Well what did he do to your company? How did you escape? Reggie: He tore them apart, it was horrendous. Nobody was a match for him, not even Captain Gunderson. I tryed to fight Aba but as you can see I was wounded. Gunderson told me to retreat, so I got into a rowboat and drifted away when Aba wasn't looking. I passed out after that due to my wounds. Gregory: So Gunderson is dead. Reggie: Yes, like everyone else. Gregory: Well there sacrifice won't go in vain, Ensign. This information can help us finally capture that monster. Reggie: But what about the Shell Pirates? Gregory: When Vice Admiral Judo gets back from his trip he'll know what to do, but for now they just have to stay in our jail for now. Dismissed, Ensign. Reggie: Yes Rear Admiral. Sake: Maybe I should try that before you break your shoulder. Tomas: Now you say that damnit, I think I did break it! Lynn: Does this hurt? Tomas: Not really, but it still hurts. Lynn: Then it's not broken. Komota: Well I guess we are stuck. Reggie: Not for long. Tomas: YOU! LET ME AT HIM! Lynn: Reggie, are you gonna get us out? Reggie: I don't know actually. I'm a little torn. I want to but I don't. Tomas: Well you better let us out you bastard! Komota: Do not listen to him, he gets grumpy sometimes. Tomas: Damnit Komota! Reggie: Well Vice Admiral Judo gets here in a couple days so unless something big happens soon, you're gonna be trapped down here. Sake: Wait, I almost forgot! Komota, keep Tomas down Tomas. Lynn: Nice Sake! Komota: Well let us get out of here then! Speaker: Greetings, you Marine scum! This is Aba the Spider talking to you with a very important message! On my ship suspended from the sail and cocooned in spiderwebs are ten marine soldiers that I captured recently! My demands are that you guys give me 1 million beli in one hour or I'll kill one of your marines every ten minutes until you do! If me or my crew are attacked in any way, I'll kill them all so remember that okay? I'll be waiting! Reggie: Well there's something big. Vice Admiral: How far away are we from G-11? Marine soldier: We still have a while to go Vice Admiral. It'll be about a day or more till we get there. Vice Admiral: Alright, I'll be below deck practicing my fighting. Marine soldier: Yes Vice Admiral. Another Marine soldier: Vice Admiral! We just got a distress call from G-11! Vice Admiral: What happened? Did the pirates escape? Another Marine soldier: No, there's a hostage situation! Aba the Spider has captured ten marines and he's demanding a million beli in one hour or he'll kill them all! Vice Admiral: That bug is holding marines hostage?! I want all of you to figure out how to make this ship go faster! I want to be at G-11 yesterday you understand?! All Marines: YES SIR! Girl: Burt! Make the ship go faster! Burt: Alright captain! Man in armor: Why are we going faster? Girl: The Vice Admiral on that ship just told his men to go faster, so I don't want to lose him. Man in armor: How can you hear them though? Marcy: I was born with enhanced senses Siegfried. Same way Burt was born with abnormally large lungs. Now get ready for battle and wake up Muffun. Tell him to get ready for battle too. Siegfried: Yes captain. Burt: Marcy, why are we attacking those marines though? Marcy: Because I want them out of my ocean. Soon all of this is going to belong to me, so I want it to be free of pests when that happens. The Fairy Tale Pirates will own this part of the ocean after we take out those marines and we take out G-11! TO BE CONTINUED This battle sounds like its gonna be fun right? <-Previous Next-> Category:Stories Category:Lvdoomien Category:Shells